Desejo por Desejo
by Endless Desire
Summary: Capítulo único. Desejo dos Perpétuos se dirige a você, numa breve explanação sobre sua relação com todos nós.


Título: Desejo por Desejo  
  
Sumário: Desejo dos Perpétuos se dirige a você, numa breve explanação sobre sua relação com todos nós.  
  
Observação: Olha, eu juro que queria, mas os Perpétuos não são idéia minha. A bem da verdade, eles simplesmente existem. St. Gaiman só colocou no papel. E tenho dito!  
  
------------------  
  
Da cappo.  
Com o doce beijo dela, você nasce. E, como acontece com todos, não vai lembrar da ternura daquele toque - pior ainda, você foge dela durante toda a sua vida. Você tenta esquecer que estar vivo é sua condenação à Morte.  
Por que o fim da vida apavora tanto?  
  
Fácil: porque você não quer se separar de mim.  
  
Tudo que foi, é e será está nas páginas empoeiradas do Livro. Inclusive você, claro. Mas quem realmente se importa com o Destino? Ele simplesmente está lá - ou não, se é assim que você, criança, pensa. De uma forma ou de outra, você segue em frente com o seu dia. E é nesse ponto que eu entro.  
  
Cada passo dado - tanto por você quanto pela sua adorável raça - é movido por mim. Você sentiu fome e eu estava ali, na sua boca, no seio farto em leite, em cada segundo de angústia e prazer. Ainda assim, é quando você começa a crescer que a brincadeira fica mais interessante.  
Como eu disse antes, quem move o mundo sou eu. Afinal, o que mais é tão inerente à vida quanto a minha manifestação?  
  
"Querer é poder." Isso é basicamente verdade. Tudo feito é em resposta a uma vontade - sua, do seu superior, da divindade aleatória que você escolher. Tanto faz. No fim das contas, tudo é feito em resposta a mim.  
Sua vida toda consiste em buscar algo que deseje. Pense e repare: não há muito mais do que isso. Dia a dia, você oferece a mim seu suor e seu sangue neste grande altar que é o mundo.  
  
E você se cansa.  
  
E você sonha. Só isso. Por algumas poucas horas – geralmente menos do que deveria – você atravessa os portões do Sonhar, para ouvir as histórias contadas pelo senhor daquele Reino. O enredo básico? Alguém quer alguma coisa.  
  
Parece familiar?  
  
Você volta para os meus braços, e sou eu quem caminha ao seu lado sempre - sem contar as breves visitas de meu irmão e os eventuais encontros com minhas outras irmãs.  
  
De todos nós, somente eu estou com você o tempo todo.  
E admita, você gosta.  
  
Até o dia em que você não consegue e Desespero vem, seu gancho fisgando seu coração. Mas ninguém passa muito tempo nos espelhos de minha querida gêmea. Ou você tem seu segundo e inevitável encontro com a mais velha, ou você volta para mim.  
  
Por quê?  
  
Eu sou a musa maior dos poetas. Quase todos os versos são deliciosamente meus - e mesmo que flertem com minha doce contraparte ou com algum outro, continuam sendo meus. Sou eu nas curvas da Vênus, nos olhos da Monalisa. Ainda que alguns insistam em seguir os caminhos tortuosos de nossa perturbada caçula, são todos meus.  
  
Eu sou a felicidade. Garanto que os melhores momentos de cada história são meus. Os amores, as conquistas, os orgasmos e mais quaisquer outros espasmos de alegria que tomaram conta do seu corpo. Se você é ou foi feliz por alcançar algo, lembre-se: antes você desejou.  
  
O mundo é o meu palco. É nele que eu, o grande titereiro, conduzo a dança infindável das minhas graciosas marionetes - você e todos os outros. E ninguém sabe criar um espetáculo como eu sei. Repito: você gosta. Ainda afirmo com toda a certeza que você não poderia viver sem.  
  
Afinal, eu sou a vida. Não o sopro morno que minha irmã mais velha oferece, e sim a chama que faz seu sangue ferver nas veias. Sou seu coração pulsando rápido, a adrenalina jorrando em seu corpo. Enquanto meu toque existir em seu peito, você vai viver de verdade.  
  
Eu sou Desejo - e é isso que eu faço. Onde eu toco, coisas querem e precisam e amam. São atraídas por seus objetos de desejo como chamas atraem borboletas.  
  
Objetos de Desejo. Meus.  
  
A você eu dou tudo. O que eu poderia querer além disso? Você diz que sou cruel, mas o que seria desse mundo sem o meu jogo?  
  
Se eu parar de brincar, tudo o mais pára. E eu sei que não é isso que você todos os meus outros brinquedos vão querer.  
  
Eu sou Desejo, e minha morada é meu coração - e o seu coração, e todos aqueles que ainda pulsam.  
  
Aceite-me. Aceite minhas regras.  
  
Você já é uma peça do meu jogo.  
(E acredite, não poderia ser melhor.)  
  
------------------  
  
Comentários? Bem, eu tenho real fissura por "Sandman", do Neil Gaiman. E, sem contar o Sonho, Desejo é o Perpétuo que mais me encantou. Acho que é a minha tendência a me apaixonar por personagens "injustiçados" – mal compreendidos. Talvez por Desejo aparecer pouco na história, muita gente a(o) vê como fútil, e só. Não, não! Desejo não é só isso não! Acho que essa fanfic foi feita simplesmente pra tentar ajudar o povo por aí a entender Desejo - ao menos como eu entendo. E imagino que seja mais ou menos assim que essa adorável personificação antropomórfica de um aspecto universal se veja também.  
  
Se não for muito trabalho, dá pra deixar um review?? 


End file.
